


From with pants, to dancing without

by Rainbowace20



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band), World Klass (South Korea) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowace20/pseuds/Rainbowace20
Summary: Chan and kyungho were just having a jolly time dancing but today something was different (wink wink)
Relationships: Cho Chanhyuk | Chan/ Jang Kyungho
Kudos: 5





	From with pants, to dancing without

**Author's Note:**

> This tool two hours to write and I've been continuously editing this so if grammatical errors or weird sounding sentences I'm sorry

It was a pretty calm day with the WK trainees. Kyung ho and Chan were having a special dance practice with just each other. Everyone else was off doing something else. The two boys were having a pretty good time but one of them was having a bit more than a pretty good time. It was a mystery to Kyung ho. Today Chan seemed to be striking to look at. He didn't understand this feeling. All chan was to Kyung ho was a friend and rival. Chan walked over to the wall that was holding up his water bottle and took a heavy drink. Kyung ho watched as he swallowed every gulp of water. This caused him to ache. He also noticed how Chan's body glistened with sweat in the lights of the practice room. Chan noticed his staring.

Chan himself was having thoughts. Kyung ho's toned body and the way he puts every ounce of passion into his moves were just breathtaking. He didn't understand either. Were they pent up? Was everything coming to a head? The orange-haired man could hide his arousal better than that of his friend. He also could see Kyung ho through his pants, which was increasingly intriguing.

"Thirsty?" He asked, which snapped Kyung ho out his trance.

"Oh, um yes."

Kyung ho walked towards the shorter orange-haired man and grabbed the water bottle. His throat was dry enough that this water was a blessing to Kyung ho's senses. Not all of them though. Kyung ho gazed upon Chan and then pinned him up against the wall. Chan was confused but he saw the fire in Kyung Ho's eyes. They both stood there for a full minute taking in the sights of each other. Finally, Chan made the first move and pulled Kyung Ho in for a kiss. It was just a little peck when Kyung ho pulled away, but something inside him said to continue. This kiss was rougher, longer, and sweeter. Their tongues started to explore each other's mouths adding depth to the kiss. The water bottle fell out of Kyung ho's hands with a thud which masked the sounds of them for just a moment. He began to press against Chan so he could feel the heat residing in his sweats. Chan moaned slightly with the new warmth against him. He himself began to let go of his control on his other head. Kyung ho put his left leg slightly between Chans causing Chan to pull away and moan. He moved it only slightly to feel Chan's own excitement. Their breathing echoed in the room. They wanted more.

They stopped. Both could hear footsteps approaching the door and pulled away. It was Woong gi and Minsu. They came in, exchanged hellos and smiles, and went on with their business. Kyung Ho had to leave. He walked out not knowing what to do or where to go until Chan grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom in his room. It was a huge room so you'd think that more people would be in there. Thankfully not a single soul was about. The way the rooms were set up in the dorm was confusing but that wasn't too important at the moment. Kyung Ho had only been in there once to borrow something. Today was not that kind of day.

Sloppy kissing and grinding was all they were doing. Both wanted more but neither knew where to start. This was unknown territory to them both. Kyung Ho lifted chan up on the counter, beginning to move to Chan's neck and let his hands roam freely on his body. He put his hands up Chan's shirt and felt the warmth of his chest. Chan threw his head in the crook of Kyung ho's to stifle moans so that no one in the dorm could hear them. The grinding became more aggressive behavior and started to change the mood. The heat increasing between and the yearning to get rid of the thing blocking their bodies from touching was apparent. It was hunger that was inside the both of them. The trainees don't get to go out and have dates. They only have their hand and a couple minutes in the shower. Nothing more. Urges were hidden and kept inside. But somehow these two decided to feast upon the passion of dancing and direct it a different way.

First to come off were shirts. Couple more kisses and more unexplored territory led to both fully undressing. Kyung Ho had never seen a naked man before and he didn't hate it. Both were similar in size and had bodies that could almost fit perfectly together. Chan had a smaller body but they weren't that different. They gazed at each other again questioning what these feelings are. Chan,again,took the next step in bringing Kyung Ho to the shower. It wasn't the biggest so it could just barely fit them both. Kyung Ho turned the water on and let it spray his back. He was hoping the water would bring him to reality, but sadly he was still yearning for the person in front of him. He wanted to stop himself from going somewhere where friends don't go, but seemingly he couldn't. The steam of the water added to the lust-filled atmosphere. Chan grabbed his friend and moved his hand as fast as he could. Kyung Ho, in turn, did the same while tracing kisses along the other's neck. They gave each other a look to see who would receive it. No words were spoken yet they understood. Chan got out of the shower to grab some lotion and a condom he stole from one of the others. Kyung ho wanted to ask from who but figured he could ask later. The condom was handed to Kyung Ho and chan began to try to prepare himself. 

Kyung Ho was positioned right at Chan's entrance. There was no going back after this, especially not with how far they've gone already. The orange-haired man was trembling slightly, awaiting his friend's hard member. Slowly Kyung Ho began to push in. The pain was sharp and warm. Chan choked out a moan filled with pain, his hands slipping from the shower wall causing him to almost fall. Kyung Ho stopped, it was an interesting sensation. He stayed still to get used to this new feeling. Chan was so deeply in pain, he felt like he was being torn. Kyung ho collected himself and pulled out a little and went back in slightly. He continued this very slow movement until both were better accustomed to the feeling. Neither had had sex like this before, so both were using their knowledge of what they already knew when it came to this. Then again neither thought of being in this position before, which they would still be unprepared for. Kyung Ho would go in slightly deeper until finally filling Chan up completely. It was a movement and feeling that took their breath away. At this point, Chan stopped holding back his moans and let them out for the world to hear. The pleasure soared through the both of them as Kyung Ho got faster and harder. The control he had on himself was gone. Lost in the daze Chan grabbed himself greatly increasing the pleasure. Every sound echoed in the small room making everything hotter. Both felt as if their bodies were moving on their own. Kyung Ho was close and didn't want to finish inside. He fiercely pulled himself out, which pained Chan. Throwing the condom off he came on Chans back. Chan had already finished before the other had even pulled out. 

Both nearly collapsed afterward. The strength that was originally for the dance practice was now gone. They finished the shower together making sure both were clean, not leaving a single mark of the interaction. They didn't speak. They accepted what just happened and seemingly ignored it. Before getting out, Chan looked in the other's eyes and they shared a passionate kiss full of warmth and understanding. Getting out of the shower, Chan got a better look at Kyung ho's body. It was nice and he kinda liked it. Once they were dressed, both were blushing like girls as if they just confessed to their crush of two years. Neither knew what to say. What was next? Kyung ho opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. 

They walked out of the bathroom and thanked the world they weren't heard. Though they were very wrong. Oh so wrong. The trained had definitely heard, even some had seen. It wasn't many but it was enough. Their beautiful symphony had inspired others to release the same flames that reside within them.


End file.
